The present invention relates generally to control of remote launching devices or “launchers” used by dog trainers to remotely launch retrievable “dummy” devices or the like such as decoys or “bumpers”, and/or to remotely launch live birds and/or dead birds. More particularly, the present invention relates to a remote control system including a transmitter and a receiving unit connected to a mechanical launcher and operative to actuate a mechanical releasing mechanism that launches the dummy.
Some known launchers include relatively large frames supporting a mechanism which stretches a sling-shot-like mechanism that can be released by a solenoid or servomechanism so as to propel a dummy. Other known launchers utilize blank gun cartridges or primers which are fired in response to actuation of a solenoid to produce an explosion that propels the dummy. Some of the known sling-shot-like launchers also cause a firing pin to strike a blank cartridge causing it to produce a loud gun-shot-like sound at the location of a launcher when it is released. U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,551, entitled “Remote-controlled Apparatus and Method for Training Retrieving Dogs” issued Nov. 16, 1989 to Lalor, describes a complex launcher in which each of several release mechanisms are independently pivotable on a single frame. Each release mechanism includes a firing chamber, a firing pin, a trigger mechanism for actuating the firing pin to fire a blank cartridge in the firing chamber, a launch barrel capturing explosive release of gas from the blank cartridge to launch a retrieving dummy, and a solenoid connected to actuate the trigger mechanism. A receiver unit receives signals from a remote transmitter to selectively actuate the solenoids to sequentially launch the dummies.
Some launchers are more suitable for “pointing” breeds of dogs such as, English Pointers, German Shorthair Pointers, and Brittany Spaniel Pointers. Other launchers are more suitable for “flushing” breeds of dogs such as Springer Spaniels and English Spaniels. The “pointer” breeds are referred to as “pointers”, and the flushing breeds are referred to as “flushers”. The term “bird dogs” includes both pointers and flushers.
In the training of bird dogs, the main object usually is to teach the dogs the discipline of being “steady to the flush” (when flushed birds fly) and “steady to the shot” (when a bird has been shot and falls to the ground) and to use their noses to independently find live birds that have been released or dead birds that have been launched, such as pheasant, quail, and woodcock. (By way of definition, the term “launcher” as used herein is intended to encompass either/both a remotely controlled device which propels a dummy or dead bird a substantial distance and/or and a remotely controlled device which releases a live bird or animal.)
In the training of retrievers, such as Labradors, Chesapeakes, and Golden Retrievers, the main object usually is to train the dog to mentally “mark” or remember the locations where launched dummies land, and to retrieve them when commanded. For retrievers, some launch devices are capable of launching a dummy so as to cause the dummy to be propelled to a substantial height (e.g., 20 feet) and to a substantial distance (e.g. 50 feet) before landing. Other launch devices function to open an elevated compartment to release a live bird. Two or three such launchers often are used in a training session for training a retriever in order to simulate a hunting environment to thereby make the training environment realistically complex for the dog.
Most of the known remotely controllable launchers have been controlled by “launch controllers”, also referred to herein simply as “controllers”, that are marketed separately from the launchers. The controllers typically include an RF transmitter that is operated by the trainer and an RF receiver unit that is physically attached to a launcher. When the receiver unit is remotely actuated, it forces a control current through a solenoid, relay, or servomechanism of the launcher, which triggers the launcher causing it to release or launch the dummy.
The closest prior art is believed to be the assignee's Tri-Tronics Model 150 remote launch controller product. The receiver unit of each Model 150 remote launch controller is set at the factory to recognize a unique transmitter code of a particular remote transmitter, and is capable of being electrically connected to the solenoid of only one launcher. The factory set transmitter code is engraved on the back panel of each receiver unit to indicate which transmitter the receiver unit can respond to. The transmitter of each Model 150 remote launch controller can select any one of 9 receiver units to receive a particular transmission. Each transmitter has 2 trinary address switches that the trainer can toggle to establish which of nine possible receivers can receive the present transmission. Each transmitter also includes a single launch button which, when depressed, transmits a launch signal which can be received only by a receiver that has been factory set to receive from that transmitter and has a recognition address selected by the trinary address switches on the transmitter.
A recent trend in use of remotely controlled launchers is to position them further away (e.g., 200 to 400 or more yards) from the location of the trainer in order to make the training more difficult for the dogs. This, of course, has led to the need for increased reception range of the receiver units used to actuate the launchers.
There are only 200 possible addresses to which the Model 150 remote launch controller can be set to recognize. However, complex training/hunting/competition situations are frequently encountered that result in problems using the prior remotely controlled launching systems, such as the Model 150 remote launch controller, and since each transmitter of a Model 150 remote launch controller can transmit to as many as nine different addresses and there are only 200 possible receiver addresses, there is a substantial possibility of a transmitter causing unintended launches if there are more than 20 to 30 remote launch control transmitters in the same vicinity, which is not an uncommon situation. Furthermore, transmitters used in conjunction with training collars on dogs present in the same general area often use transmitter frequencies and address codes that can be recognized by the receiver units of remote launch controllers, so nearby transmitters being used for other training activities also can cause interference. It is of course very important from a safety viewpoint that there not be any possibility of a launched projectile accidentally hitting someone.
If two or three or more launchers are positioned 300 yards or more from the location at which the trainer remotely actuates them, it is very desirable to be able to test the launch controllers automatically to make sure they are connected correctly before the training exercise begins in order to avoid inconvenience to the trainer and confusion to the dog that naturally results if a sequence for which the dog has been trained is disrupted either by an inadvertent launch or by failure of unexpected launch in response to pressing of the remote transmitter button.
Training of retrievers is usually near water. Usually the launcher is hidden, and it usually is necessary for the trainer or an assistant to walk around ponds or the like to place the launcher 300 or more yards away from where the trainer and dog will be standing initially. In a typical training session, the dog initially is beside the trainer. The trainer stands and “faces”, i.e., looks in the direction of, a particular launcher that is to be actuated. The dog has been trained to look in the general direction thus “commanded” by the trainer. The trainer operates the transmitter to actuate one or more launchers, and the dog usually can see where the launched dummies land and is trained to remember that information. When the trainer gives a command, the dog, relying both on its training and its instinct, is supposed to retrieve the launched dummy or dummies.
In contrast, training of bird dogs (pointers and flushers) usually is performed under field conditions in heavy vegetation or “cover”, and the launchers usually are hidden behind such cover and often are not be easily seen from where the trainer is initially standing with the dog when the launch is triggered.
Professional dog trainers often train 8 to 20 dogs during a particular training session, and often have at least one assistant. The professional trainer might use as many as 4 or more launchers in order to reduce the number of times the trainer or assistant needs to walk out to the launchers and “reload” them. For retriever training, there are usually three or four launch locations near which the dogs are expected to “mark” or memorize the location of a released dummy and, after an appropriate command, then retrieve the dummies.
A rather large variety of remotely controlled animal training devices are known. Some have the capability of operating a transmitter to remotely controlled the intensity of stimulus produced by a collar-mounted receiver unit. However, none of the prior art remotely controlled animal training devices are known to have the capability of allowing remote reprogramming or reconfiguring of the function of the remotely controlled receiver unit so as to cause it to perform a different function.
Thus, there is an unmet need for a remotely controlled animal training device which is capable of being remotely programmed to reconfigure or change the function performed by it.
There also is an unmet need for an improved remote launcher control system that has improved range, smaller size, and more receiver address codes than the closest prior art.
There also is an unmet need for an improved remote launcher control system that allows simpler operation of a transmitter to selectively launch dummies from multiple launch devices than the closest prior art.
There also is an unmet need for an improved remote launcher control system that avoids the risk of false or unintended launches much more effectively than the closest prior art.
There also is an unmet need for an improved remote launcher control system that is capable of easily and conveniently testing the integrity of communication between a transmitter and a plurality of receiver units coupled to associated launchers.
There also is an unmet need for an improved remote launcher control system that simplifies the process of finding and collecting launch devices that have been positioned in difficult-to-find places, such as sites that are covered by heavy vegetation or “cover”.